fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Stage-nav
Testing grounds 17:20, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Further updates: *Make the word file (e.g. Mars Map) to be defaulted to the regular world map ( ) using parameter |word=. Unless people be doing their maps without that, then this will be fine, but requires update from all templates (unless it can be incorporated from a sub-template and not a parameter). This will be planned later. *The instructions are rather incomplete, but here they are: Current Stage Position- That one is responsible for showing the little stickman image over the current stage. Note that its positioning starts from the top left (way over the border if any, so there has to be additional pixels by using this formula: (668-*image_width*)/2... ...In order to get to position the character, open MS Paint and mark a pixel within the (square; fill this in later on). Note that the X position is needed to be raised because of the border; refer to the formula above. Stage List- Lists all stages in order of appearance, from left to right and from top to bottom in four columns. Sequential stages (e.g. Grassland 1, Grassland 2, etc.) shall be listed within a single "cell" (with numbers divided only by commas and NOT spaces). Stage Exists- (Stub Section) Shows which page you happen to be, and essentially connects with the other sub-templates that familiarizes with without using a redirect. Previous Stage- Shows the previous stage according to chronology in order to get to the current stage. Next Stage- Same thing, but it tells what stage is going to be revealed after the current stage is finished. Stage Color- Sets the color of the background to the majority of the template. Text Color- Same thing, but it's for text. By default it's going to be black, but be sure to set to white if the Stage Color is too dark. Version Title- A title shown in the topmost section of the template. It concludes of the version as well (though it can be optional for some). The actual element however is required for distinguishing in-between series. Image Map Stage Positions- Allows on the map image to click on the page for faster navigating. Standard size is 24x24 pixels (fill in section for offsets setup). Map- Check the last line of this textbox. Default Title- An "alternate" title in articles that weren't specified. List of images- Stickman Word Map.gif- The standard "pointer" for the current stage. Needed to touch the "top square" of the stage. Refer to Current Stage Positions. word.gif- It is configured in the series' "Main sub-template" (e.g. Template:Stage-nav/Mars). A code exists on top of the page which allows to set two things: *The image of that series' word map (Standardized with File:World_Map_word.gif, which should link to the Ideas for Stick Ranger Stages article if not to the main series' article, but can appear empty and it will not show; Then it will not "space" the map from the stage list, which is why it will still need the >br< tag). *The offset which supports mathematical input of the (map's height - x), where x is a suitable number of pixels which will pan the word image a little down. BotE calculations are recommended in terms of positioning from the topmost detail of the map, disregarding the black space. //Note from HGD: A disambig such as Mars to link to Martian Series (HGD) may not be necessary, but it might help later when the series list bar will be implemented. .png- The core of the template - a navigational map that shows all the stages relevant to that series. (There would have to be another parameter that sets the revision due to upload delays; to be named ) Was updated to take just the filename of the map (without File: nor .png), under /Map. *Unrelated but some symbols file could be split using this tool and then using #switch to differentiate between them. This be a thought, not a plan. Edited at 12:57, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Current issues: *In smaller windows, the stickman juts out one pixel up. *Navbar leaves a shadow at narrow windows. Edited 14:52, March 17, 2014 (UTC)